<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blossom | Kim Namjoon by ChLuKa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490277">Blossom | Kim Namjoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChLuKa/pseuds/ChLuKa'>ChLuKa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BTS World, BTsfanfiction, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Love Confessions, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Mentioned Kim Namjoon | RM, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, References to Depression, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Teen Romance, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, bts fanfic, bts fanfiction, btsfanfic, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kpop, love yourself, park jimin - Freeform, self love, seokjin - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChLuKa/pseuds/ChLuKa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I can't get you to realise how amazing you truly are by the time this flower blooms, I'll let you jump off that bridge, what do you say baby girl?"</p><p> "Deal."</p><p>In where Namjoon makes a deal with Yeo Hyeri, a girl with no self-love, he has 12 days until a flower blooms, 12 days to make Hyeri realise how amazing she truly is.</p><p>_____ _____ _____ _____ _____</p><p>"Are you afraid to fall in love?"<br/>-<br/>"No, I'm afraid of being the one that falls while the other pretends.."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"See this flower?" Namjoon knelt, his knees brushing against the damp grass as he gestured to a dull, un-bloomed flower bud, "By the time it grows, it will blossom into a beautiful flower."</p><p>Namjoon's eyes shifted from the flower bud, soon landing onto her face, "Just like you, Yeo Hyeri."</p><p>"That will never happen, I'm sorry Namjoon but I..I-"</p><p>"Listen, baby girl, we have twelve days, twelve days until this flower blossoms." Namjoon slowly stood up, his feet flat on the dampened grass.</p><p>"What are you getting at?" Her head cocked to the side slightly in utter confusion, she wasn't one for brainteasers and beating around the bush, she was, however.</p><p>A fan of getting straight to the point.</p><p>"If I can't get you to realise how amazing you truly are by the time this flower blooms, I'll let you jump off that bridge." Namjoon's arm outstretched, his hand was inches from you as he held his arm out, "What do you say, baby girl?"</p><p>That nickname was enough for Hyeri to intertwine her, small hand into his, giving it a firm shake, "Deal."</p><p>After all, Yeo Hyeri wasn't one for self-love, being told she wasn't good enough at a young age, this had taken a significant toll on her mental health, feeling as if the world wasn't meant for her, no matter how many name changes, hair salons and makeup products she went through.</p><p>She still felt worthless.</p><p>
  <em>'All the makeup in the world won't make you less insecure.'</em>
</p><p>Kim Namjoon, ever since she had met him, he had been continuously surrounding her with positivity, calling her by cute nicknames and trying to make her feel happy.</p><p>Because nobody deserves to be in pain, mentally and physically.</p><p><b>Status:</b> <b><em>Ongoing</em></b></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!Trigger warning!: Mentions of suicide and depression.!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em><b>Chapter One: First Encounter</b></em>.</p><p><br/>
<em>April 1st, 20XX</em>
</p><p>"Some prank," A young, ample lady trudged her feet slowly and harshly against the pavement, aggressively wiping her tears from her red, blotchy face while she was under the warm, beating sun, "pretending to care for the first time in years then, last minute when I decide to show happiness and gratitude, being completely vulnerable they scream April fools!"</p><p>A semi-loud groan of frustration and dejection left her lips as she passed dozens of bystanders who were simply minding their own business to the best of their capabilities to ignore the loud and perturbing announcements which came from Hyeri's small, cracked lips.</p><p>"It wouldn't have hurt as much if they didn't kick me out right after," Shaking her head slowly in disbelief she continued to let her tears fall, almost forgetting their very existence, "fuck, this isn't even a bad day, it's more of a bad life."</p><p>Her feet continued to pick themselves up and plop them right back down onto the ground, taking Hyeri to wherever it was they desired until they stopped moving. Hyeri had stopped walking, arriving at her destination.</p><p>A bridge.</p><p>Walking along the pedestrian overcrossing Hyeri's hands snaked themselves upward, removing themselves from beside her torso and landing upon the railing, gripping it ever so tightly as she shut her eyes, thoughts running all throughout her head, images fading in and out of her mind until she had finally gained enough courage.</p><p>"I envy those whose parents tell them they can be anything they wanted to be when they grew up," Hyeri hoisted her right leg over the railing, her heart pounding in her chest, against her rib cage, "I was always told to become a lawyer, or I'd be disowned."</p><p>Another leg was hoisted up and over the railing, "Ten out of ten parenting, would definitely recommend." the female was now standing on the slim, un-sturdy ledge.</p><p>"Note the sarcasm," Her hands were still gripping onto the railing behind her, it was as if she were frightened, despite gathering up enough mental courage it wasn't enough to ease off her fears.</p><p>But fear didn't stop her.</p><p>She was far too gone.</p><p>"Putting Jokes and sarcasm aside, I guess there's something I'm <em>dead </em>serious about."</p><p>With that Hyeri let go of the railing, legs standing shakily on the edge, catching a glimpse of the hard, crashing waves of the water beneath her.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a blurry figure running toward her; she knew she was against the clock, if somebody were to stop her now she'd have to build up enough courage to try again.</p><p>Shutting her eyes so hard it felt like she had pulled a muscle Hyeri pushed herself forward, feeling the wind brush against her as she fell, coming closer and closer to her end.</p><p>But it never came.</p><p>Instead of feeling harsh, cold and heavy impact across her whole body, she felt a jarring, tugging sensation on her arm.</p><p>"What are you doing?!"</p><p>Her eyes shot open; her thoughts were interrupted, allowing her mind to enter reality once again, she was hovering, above ground, her feet dangling in the air, she was completely unharmed and confused.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" A deep, masculine voice was heard, the owner of the voice certainly wasn't quiet, or elated as the emotion was evident in his voice, especially when it began to crack.</p><p>"Fuck, I shouldn't have skipped the gym today..." The man spoke once more, this time more quietly as his speech was directed to himself instead of the young lady who was dangling in the air.</p><p>Hyeri's sclera reddened as her emotions were flowing into her head once again, blinking few hundred times, she slowly looked up, catching a glimpse of her situation.</p><p>Someone's hand was gripping onto her wrist as if the very element of life and death depended on it.</p><p>Looking up she caught a glimpse of much more she bargained for, a rather tall looking fellow with chestnut coloured hair and tanned skin looked down at her, his very eyes, chocolate brown eyes bore into her own, making her feel small and guilty.</p><p>A pained groan slipped from the young lad's lips as he grabbed Hyeri's wrist with both hands, his muscles popping and bulging in place as he used all of his strength to pull the girl who was now a dead-weight up to safety.</p><p>Upon the successful act of the heroic stranger Hyeri was left disorientated, standing on the bridge once more, her body on the inside of the railing which she had previously climbed over.</p><p>"No, no no this is not okay, I don't feel okay with this!" The young man's voice cracked a total of three times in one sentence, the emotion getting to him as he stood directly in front of Hyeri, watching her every move, "I can not feel okay about this..."</p><p>She didn't speak, not even lifting her head, letting her umber locks shield her face, hiding her eyes and concealing her fast-falling tears from the public, from the man in front of her.</p><p>"Here, come with me," The South Korean male lightly took grasp of the female's wrist, luring her away from the bridge to a much safer, secure place, "take a seat," the two of them stopped at a small park bench, "let's talk."</p><p>Hyeri couldn't do anything but cry, loud sniffles occasionally came from her direction, but she still didn't utter a word, she didn't even have enough courage to lift her head and look at her saviour.<br/>
Instead, she did as she was told, sitting down on the vacant seat.</p><p>"I don't know what it was that made you do this but..." The young lad took a seat, sitting beside the troubled girl, his dominant hand hovering in the air, unsure if it were okay to console her.</p><p>"It's...It's cold outside..." Taking advantage of the girl's silence, he removed his sleek, leather jacket only to place it over her bare shoulders.</p><p>Hyeri's body jumped upon feeling the contact of something on her shoulders, invading her personal space as she wasn't expecting it.</p><p>"Please look at me."</p><p>Hyeri closed her eyes, blocking a tear from letting itself loose, 'Just leave me alone...'</p><p>"Please." He asked once more, putting more emotional emphasis on his words, he almost sounded desperate, like he was begging.</p><p>A shaky and perturbed sigh slipped from her lips as she gave in, feverishly wiping her tears from her eyes she slowly turned her head, letting her hair fall to one side of her face, resulting in a face reveal as she looked at the young man in the eye.</p><p>"Please don't do this..." He spoke once more, his voice pitch back to its natural tone as he were relieved she was in a state of mind which was healthy enough to register and follow words instead of emotions.</p><p>His words greatly affected her, in a way she was grateful he had saved her but who's to tell if she'd relapse and let it happen again and if it did who'd save her?</p><p>"You must live, you're precious, and your life is meaningful like everyone else's."</p><p>For the first time, Hyeri responded to his words as she shook her head, avidly protesting, the thought of her as a being and her life as a whole being precious and meaningful didn't sit well with her, or at least with her current state of mind.</p><p>"H-How do you know what and how I'm feeling, I-I'm sorry, but you probably wouldn't understand, have you ever felt like this?" Her words were breaking, voice getting hoarse and scratchy due to the amount of crying she had been doing.</p><p>"Yes..." The man spoke semi-silently with an added sigh, "I have, that's why I can not let you go," his eyes bore into hers once more, determination sparkling in his pupils, "living life is better than not living at all."</p><p>Catching a glimpse of the determination shining in his eyes, the passion and emotion in his voice opened her eyes and heart wider.</p><p>"I can not measure how big your grief is but, if you recall every moment which made you feel this way and replace them with memories of all the good times you've had or plan to have it'll make a difference," A smile formed on his slim lips, small crevises on his cheeks were revealed,<br/>
the bigger and more genuine his smile was, the larger and more prominent his dimples grew, "trust me."</p><p>"What difference," The light in her eyes slowly faded as she held back the urge to scoff, "my family disowned me, my friends are imaginary, I have nothing but negativity, I have no-one."</p><p>His small eyes widened a tad at her comment, but he didn't let that stop him from trying to help her, to fix her current mindset, "Then I'll be that someone." His words were genuine as were his actions as he wearily wrapped his arms around Hyeri's torso, engulfing her in a short, warm embrace.</p><p>"My name's Namjoon by the way, what about you?" He introduced himself, removing his arms from her as he broke the hug, "What's your name?"</p><p>"Hyeri, my name's Yeo Hyeri." She replied, looking down for a brief moment, concealing her dread and replacing it with happiness, she was actually happy for a change, it was genuine.</p><p>Who knew making a friend, meeting somebody who actually cared would have such a positive impact on your life and mental health?</p><p>"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Namjoon let out a breathless sigh of exhilaration, "Can I see your phone for a second?" He changed the subject slightly, silently hoping she actually had a mobile device; otherwise, he'd look like an idiot.</p><p>'Phone?' Thoughts popped up left, right and centre once again, 'I guess it wouldn't hurt, I mean, what are the chances he's a thief.' Shrugging away her thoughts, she dug in the front pockets of her skinny jeans, pulling out a small, out of date Samsung she gave it to Namjoon.</p><p>Namjoon held the phone for a total of two minutes, typing away on the touch screen he slowly handed it back to its rightful owner, mentally ecstatic that he didn't drop it, "That's my number, call or even text me any time and I promise I will be that someone who's always there for you Hyeri."</p><p>Her lips stretched upward, a small smile once again forming upon her pale face as she gently swiped the screen of her mobile device before putting it back in her pocket, "Thank you Namjoon."</p><p>"You're welcome," He returned her smile, sending butterflies of joy in her stomach, "Look, I'm not asking you to tell me your situation, but I am asking for you to open your heart and give life another chance."</p><p>Of course, the subject would come right back to life and its properties, a sigh slipped her lips, but she didn't say much, "And if I refuse?"</p><p>"Let's go for a walk," Namjoon stood up, stretching his legs he looked at Hyeri, silently asking her to come with, "talking and exercise are good for the mind."</p><p>She couldn't say no, not after what he had done for her, how could she be so heartless and say no? "Where are we going?" She followed Namjoon with slight uneasiness, her small legs having a hard time keeping up with his long ones.</p><p>"You'll see," Namjoon slowed his pace, allowing time for her to catch up, "how about we play a game on the way, how's twenty questions sound?"</p><p>"It's bearable; I'll go first," shrugging her shoulders she took notice upon Namjoon's jacket which still rested upon her shoulders, her fingertips brushing against the fabric she came up with a question, the very question which lingered in her mind for quite a while, "Why did you save me?"</p><p>The heroic man didn't even have to think twice about his answer, it came out like fine wine, "Because, nobody deserves to be in pain, physically and mentally, besides, how could I live with myself if I had let you jump?"</p><p>"I guess you make a good point, thank you again Namjoon," she thanked him once more, taking his jacket off from her shoulders, only to shiver when the cold wind kissed her bare shoulders, the tank top she was in didn't provide enough warmth, "you can have this back by the way."</p><p>Shaking his head he pushed her hand away, "You can keep it, you need it more than I do and besides," his dimples made another appearance with his toothless smile, "It looks good on you."</p><p>It wasn't hard to notice the pink on her cheeks thanks to her pale complexion, "T-Thank you..." The butterflies were back, setting her thoughts a wreck and setting her mind in a daze.</p><p>"Almost forgot, It's my turn," Namjoon placed his index finger on his chin, thinking of the million-dollar question which would keep the subject running smoothly but his mind struck a blank, resulting in the poor man blurting anything out, "what's something you can't stand?"</p><p>"That I can't stand hearing?" She altered the question, speaking once more when she received a nod from her companion, "Cheesy nicknames or pet names like 'babe', 'angel' and all that sort of stuff."</p><p>Namjoon couldn't help but gasp, "But they're like, the best things in a relationship!"</p><p>"Well, good thing I'm not in a relationship."Cocking her head to the side, she let a sly smile take over her default expression.</p><p>"We're here, baby girl." Namjoon's legs stood still as he stopped walking altogether, the two of them had arrived in front of a vacant spot of land which was covered in bushes, surrounded by trees, almost all of the earth had flowers which were sprouted and sprouting.</p><p>"Woah..." Hyeri was dumbfounded, her eyes sparkling at the view set before them, "Wait, baby girl?!" She was quickly snapped out of her fantasy once his words had fully registered in her brain, "Don't test your luck now." Her cheeks were puffed out in annoyance, not fancying the nickname one bit.</p><p>Namjoon didn't reply. Instead, he held his breath, suppressing a laugh, although he could suppress the laughter he couldn't suppress the broad grin which took over most of his face.</p><p>"Hey, Hyeri." Namjoon broke the silence; he was standing in the middle of a patch of golden yellow flowers, his voice and actions gained her attention as she walked toward him, soon standing beside him, taking note of what he was staring at.</p><p>It was a flower bud; it looked a little shy from two weeks from blooming.</p><p>"Let's make a deal."</p><p>"A deal? what kind of deal?" Hyeri shifted her attention from the flower bud to Namjoon, looking him in the eyes.</p><p>"See this flower?" Namjoon knelt, his knees brushing against the damp grass as he gestured to a dull, un-bloomed flower bud, "By the time it grows, it will blossom into a beautiful flower."</p><p>Namjoon's eyes shifted from the flower bud, soon landing onto her face, "Just like you, Yeo Hyeri."</p><p>"That will never happen, I'm sorry Namjoon but I..I-"</p><p>"Listen, baby girl, we have twelve days, twelve days until this flower blossoms." Namjoon slowly stood up, his feet flat on the dampened grass.</p><p>"What are you getting at?" Her head cocked to the side slightly in utter confusion, she wasn't one for brainteasers and beating around the bush, she was, however.</p><p>A fan of getting straight to the point.</p><p>"If I can't get you to realise how amazing you truly are by the time this flower blooms, I'll let you jump off that bridge." Namjoon's arm outstretched, his hand was inches from you as he held his arm out, "What do you say, baby girl?"</p><p>That nickname was enough for Hyeri to intertwine her, small hand into his, giving it a firm shake, "Deal."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>//End Of Chapter//</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anxiously Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <b>Chapter Two: </b>
  <b>
    <em>Anxiously Waiting.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>Light bristling and shifting echoed through the paper-thin walls of Hyeri's cheap apartment as she tossed and turned, slowly awakening from an uninterrupted eight-hour slumber.</p><p>The half-awake and bleary-eyed female was rudely awoken to a loud, ear-piercing noise, the high pitched beeping of her alarm clock knew no bounds of shutting up unless told, well, more like slapped.</p><p>"Okay, shut up, I'm up, I'm up!" Hyeri's arm shot out from underneath her fluffy duvet, swinging it forward the length of her arm resulted in her palm colliding with the alarm clock, giving it a firm, bitch slap.</p><p>A yawn left her dry lips as she slowly sat up, she rubbed her eyes slowly, blinking few hundred times to recollect her thoughts, awakening her brain up, "What time is it?" Another yawn slipped from her dry lips, her tongue sliding across her lips, dampening them as she read the time displayed on her previously noisy alarm clock.</p><p>"Six-thirty, huh?" Shaking her head semi-slowly Hyeri slid off the bed, not even bothering to make it as the trudged lazily and slowly toward her dresser, opening the draws to pull out a uniform, "I have one hour until work, might as well get ready now."</p><p>Removing her pastel-coloured pyjamas Hyeri slipped on her work uniform, the dark shades of blue and black contradicted with her skin tone, making her look even paler, almost sickly.</p><p>Hyeri stood in front of the large, standing mirror, taking in her appearance, fixing her uniform, pulling down her skinny jeans, finding them pressing against her thighs, "I think I've gained weight again because just standing in these pants is fucking painful."</p><p>A sigh of annoyance left her lips as she waddled toward the bathroom, applying simple makeup to bring out her eyes in an attempt to bring attention to her eyes instead of her pale complexion, "Why is it I never gain weight where I want it? Always in my thighs and stomach."</p><p>The ample female picked up a hairbrush, swiping it against and through her umber, messy locks, cringing whenever she had brushed over a knot.<br/>Once she was happy with her freshly brushed hair, she grabbed a hair-tie, swiftly putting her hair up in a simple, messy bun.</p><p>"It's bearable, it'll do." Nodding in approval the young lady wandered back into her bedroom, taking her phone off charge she couldn't help but notice a notification, indicating she had received a message at around eleven last night.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">From Namjoon: </span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Good night Hyeri, I hope you sleep well.'</em>
</p><p>His message brought a smile to her face, but she didn't respond for two reasons, one being, he had sent that message last night when she was sleeping, to reply now wouldn't make much sense and she felt it would make her sound desperate for conversation.</p><p>The other reason being, her top priority was eating breakfast and heading to work to do her shift as a barista, making and serving delicious, hot beverages to many customers.<br/>A job she didn't necessarily enjoy, but it paid her rent, and it was the only place which would actually hire her. </p><p>Checking the time once more, it was two minutes until seven, Hyeri had roughly half an hour until she needed to leave for work, taking time into consideration she plopped her mobile device onto the table, grabbing a plastic bowl from the kitchen along with utensils Hyeri opened her pantry, grabbing a box of 'Froot Loops', deeming them reasonable enough and appropriate to start off her morning.</p><p>Pouring the cereal in her bowl, followed by the milk Hyeri put the box of cereal and dairy product back in their respective places before she dug into her breakfast, slowly chewing and swallowing rather slowly, not at all bothered by the passing time.</p><p>Swallowing the last mouthful of cereal Hyeri's phone screen lit up, followed by a singular beep tone, this gained her attention as she popped her now empty bowl in the kitchen sink, making her way back to her phone, picking it up with slightly damp hands she read the notification.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>From Boss:</em>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <em>'Good morning Yeo Hyeri, it's Lynda, I'm just informing you that were undergoing a few changes in the workplace, and it's come to my attention that these changes have greatly affected you. I will call you in five, don't miss it.'</em>
</p><p>Hyeri's face twisted with confusion as she re-read the message over and over again, she was supposed to leave in five minutes now she's to receive a call instead? "What did they change that is so great it affects me?" </p><p>Pacing around the house, Hyeri's flats slapped the ground, creating many noises as she tried to calm her upcoming anxiety, waiting for the call which she dreaded, the call in which she had no context on, the call which could ruin her.</p><p>Thought rummaged and ransacked through her head, jumping to many conclusions in which she couldn't even tell which were right or wrong anymore, it was getting hard to separate fact from fiction until she had heard the noise which caused her breath to hitch, her mind to go blank and her throat to go dry.</p><p>Her phone was ringing.</p><p>
  <em>'Boss is calling.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Answer/Decline.'</em>
</p><p>Of course, she pressed the answer button, and part of her wished she never did.</p><p>"Hello, Hyeri speaking." She cleared her throat, speaking in the most polite and formal tone and manner she possible could.</p><p>"Yes, Good morning Miss Hyeri, now I assume you've seen my message, so I don't need to speak much," Her boss replied, her tone of voice sharp, precise and nasally, "I'll just get straight to the point, I'm sorry Hyeri, you're a good girl and a great worker but we no longer need you in our team anymore."</p><p>Hyeri's eyes widened to the largest of their capabilities, her mouth hanging agape like a cartoon character, she was astonished, out of breath and shocked, too shocked to even speak, hell, she was afraid if she were to speak she'd break down into a sobbing, hysterical mess.</p><p>A sigh was heard from the other end of the line, Lynda, Hyeri's boss spoke once more, breaking the newfound silence, "I'll email you your final paycheck, you can cash it in within two months, thank you goodbye." </p><p>"Wait," Hyeri intruded, refusing to let the call end just like that, "tell me why was I not good enough? Did I do something? I'm sorry if I did but please, give me a second chance?!" Her voice cracking, breaking as her eyes began to sting, undoubtedly bringing tears to fall.</p><p>"I'm terribly sorry Hyeri, but you're precisely right about not being good enough, look, we found someone who's a better fit at the job than you, don't take it personally but it;'s just the way it is, now goodbye Miss Yeo."</p><p>With that the call was abruptly ended, leaving Hyeri breathless to the point where she couldn't even speak correctly, "Wha-" She stuttered, "Why--" a deep breath was inhaled shakily, "What am I going to do?!" She finally broke down, hysterically gripping her hair, pulling the hair tie out, "How am I going to pay rent?! Buy food?! Live?!"</p><p>Hyeri remained sitting on the floor like a child throwing a tantrum, she was scratching her head, arms, legs, she was sobbing and banging her petite knuckles against the wooden flooring.</p><p>She continued her destructive behaviour until she had a sudden realisation, she had recalled someone promising to be there for her, to be her friend.</p><p>And friends always cheer you up, right?</p><p>Picking herself up from the floor, she stumbled backwards, having to grab onto the wall for support before catching her phone, tapping away on the touch screen.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>To Namjoon:</em>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <em>'Hey Namjoon, are you awake?'</em>
</p><p>She bit her bottom lip, awaiting a reply, both scared and anxious of the answer.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">From Namjoon:</span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Yes, I'm awake, what's up? You okay?'</em>
</p><p>To be honest or to come up with a white lie was the question going through Hyeri's mind at this current moment, she had to think for a whole minute before coming up with a reply.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>To Namjoon:</em>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <em>'Honestly, no, I could be better, and I could really do with some company or some shit. :/'</em>
</p><p>Her heart hammered in her chest upon catching a glimpse of the three dots underneath her message, indicating Namjoon was typing. Although it wasn't long before her anticipation turned to annoyance and anxiety as they disappeared and returned over five times, he had been typing for over six minutes now.</p><p>Hyeri began pacing around her apartment once more, her phone unlocked in both hands as she stared at the screen, yearning for a reply.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">From Namjoon:</span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>'What's your address?'</em>
</p><p>"Seriously? It took him almost ten freaking minutes for three words?!" Hyeri threw her arms up in the air before bringing them right back to thei9r original position, vigorously typing a response.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>To Namjoon:</em>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <em>'Why?'</em>
</p><p>Mentally face-palming at her response, she shook her head, calling herself an idiot countless times, over and over until the next response was received.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">From Namjoon:</span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>'So I can pick you up, let's go somewhere, clear your mind unless you don't want to that's perfectly okay, I just thought you'd like some company.'</em>
</p><p>Hyeri undoubtedly did recall telling Namjoon she'd like company and comfort, so she didn't beat around the bush, sending her address as a reply and almost instantly getting another reply back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">From Namjoon:</span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>'It's a date then! Be ready in half an hour, I'll come to pick you up.'</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>//End Of Chapter//</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The 'Date' Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Chapter Three: The 'Date' Part 1</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Holy shit is this your car?!" Hyeri's eyes widened, her best dress flowing in the wind, the leggings she wore underneath minimalizing any form of an accident as she stood outside her apartment, gawking at the chic black Mercedes Benz which was parked on the side of the road.</p><p>"Yep," Namjoon replied, popping the 'p' as he exited his vehicle, walking from the driver's side toward the passenger's side, opening the door he gestured inside the car, "After you baby girl."</p><p>Hyeri couldn't help but roll her eyes at the nickname she had grown to dislike, but she wandered toward the car. Nonetheless, taking Namjoon up on his offer, she slowly and carefully hopped into the passenger's seat, about to close the door before Namjoon beat her to it.</p><p>'Such a gentleman...' She blinked her blush away and cleared her throat, putting her seatbelt on Hyeri turned to the right, looking at the rather dashing young man sitting beside her, he was wearing a rather lovely and expensive-looking outfit, it was then she began to feel very underdressed for a semi-official date. </p><p>"So, where are we going?" Breaking the silence and breaking eye contact with the dashing young man, Hyeri looked ahead at the road.</p><p>"Well, I was thinking, I'd take you out for some fun followed by lunch, what do you say?" Namjoon re-adjusted his mirrors, putting his seatbelt on and starting the car.</p><p>"Some fun?" Hyeri repeated, a little unsure of what his idea of fun was, but she didn't question it any further, a break from her life was what she needed right now, "Sounds good, let's go then." </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Time skip- </b>
  </em>
</p><p>The exquisite vehicle pulled a park, stopping right in front of a bowling alley, Hyeri's eyes widened, and a gasp slipped  from her agape mouth as she looked at where they had arrived, "I've never been bowling before!" She removed her seatbelt and was about to exit the car until she was once again, beaten to it.</p><p>"Not at all?" Namjoon's expression was puzzled as he held Hyeri's door open for her, allowing her to exit the vehicle entirely before shutting and locking the door.</p><p>"Yes, not ever," Her voice pitch slightly higher as her excitement peaked, her actions getting a chuckle from Namjoon as he studied her mannerisms, "I can't wait!" Hyeri jumped in spot, once again, thanking the leggings she wore underneath her best dress.</p><p>The young man walked alongside with Hyeri into the building, walking passed countless of people to get to the front desk, paying for a game of bowling and picking up a cup full of arcade tokens, "Well, you're going have the time of your life, and I can promise you'll enjoy yourself."</p><p>"They have an arcade?!" Hyeri ran toward the bowling alley they had booked, putting on the specified bowling shoes and picking up a bowl which was light enough for her to pick up with one hand, "Are we going there next?!"</p><p>"Yes," Namjoon let out few loose chuckles, following Hyeri's actions, putting on his bowling shoes and finding a ball, "and yes, we're going to the arcade next, but before then," he entered their names on the machine, pressing the 'start game' option, "I hope you're ready for me to kick your ass in bowling."</p><p>Hyeri huffed, picking up her bowling ball upon noticing she was the first to play, "It's my first time bowling, you could at least go easy on me," she slowly stepped toward the alley, the pins locking in her sight like open targets, "and you could've gone first, I don't know what I'm doing!" </p><p>Hyeri turned around, facing Namjoon, her cheeks had a light pinkish hue, showcasing her embarrassment as she tried her best to ignore the stares from a few onlookers who were invading her privacy.</p><p>"One," Namjoon walked toward her in such elegance, "I'm terrible at bowling, so if I went easy on you, I'd lose and damage my pride."</p><p>Shaking his head slowly with a breathless laugh, he stopped, directly in front of Hyeri, "Two, I know the basics, and I know enough to help you out, assuming, you'd like my help?" He stood so close to her to the point where she could feel his breath hit the tip of her nose; this did not help ease her shame at all; in fact, it made it grow.</p><p>"I-If you're bad at bowling, why'd we come here a-and If it could help kick your ass, I'd like the help!" She stammered, getting red in the face she turned around, her back to Namjoon as she held the bowling ball in both hands.</p><p>"Because I quite enjoy bowling despite my inability to knock down all of the pins and." His arms snaked around her torso, hands gently landing atop of Hyeri's, helping her hold the ball, her back was pressed against his front, he was close enough for their bodies to touch, for his cologne to intoxicate her, filling up her nostrils.</p><p>"If you wanted to knock some pins I'd suggest you hold the ball like this," He removed the ball from Hyeri's grasp, holding it the proper way, his fingers intruding the holes as he backed away from her, forming distance, their bodies no longer touching, but Hyeri's embarrassment didn't falter, especially when her eyes locked onto Namjoon's smirk.</p><p>It was almost as if he was teasing her. </p><p>Namjoon held a straight face until he couldn't no more, his dimples making an appearance as he smirked, soundlessly laughing at Hyeri's expression, "I'm sorry baby girl, I couldn't resist."</p><p>"If you were sorry, you wouldn't call me that," She huffed, grumbling under her breath, snatching her ball from Namjoon's grasp and following his directions, holding it properly, "thank you but I don't need your help to kick your ass, now." She speed-walked toward the pins, stopping at the designated line; she swung her arm back, which held the ball, letting go when it was back in front of her.</p><p>Hyeri's eyes widened, Namjoon's gasp could be heard from the back.</p><p>"Holy shit, baby girl," Namjoon's lips curved upward, "you got your very first gutter ball."</p><p>"That was just a warm-up!" Hyeri defended herself, her face was redder than it was before, not only embarrassed by Namjoon's previous actions but now ashamed of the lack of pins she had knocked down.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>//End Of Chapter//</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The 'Date' Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>Chapter Four:</span>
    <em>
      <span> The 'Date' Part 2</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you I'd kick your ass and in both games at that!" Namjoon tied up his shoelaces as did Hyeri as they exited the bowling alley, heading toward the arcade area.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but you didn't have to break the floor!" Hyeri threw her arms to her side in a firm, childish pout, "I mean, how do you throw a bowling ball so hard it literally dents the ground?!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"A true magician never reveals his secrets." Namjoon retorted, a cup full of arcade tokens in his dominant hand as he leads Hyeri into the designated area.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"More like, you don't want to fathom how you managed to break something as big as the floor," Her eyes rolling to the back of her head, "I'm starting to think you're some kind of destruction enthusiast."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A scoff left Namjoon's lips as he popped two tokens into a basketball game, "Come on," he pressed the 'two players' option, "I break one thing, and you're already giving me a title as a destruction enthusiast, a bit too much don't you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon pressed 'start' himself, and Hyeri both picked up a basketball and threw it to their designated hoops, but, as soon as Namjoon threw his ball, it ricocheted off the rim, bouncing back and flying toward the game console behind them, the impact of the crash resulted in a small crack to form on the screen belonging to the console behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You were saying?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Namjoon let out a long, breathy sigh, "that was an accident, a mere coincidence." He scratched the back of his head in slight annoyance once they had run out of time for the basketball game, scoring one measly ticket.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyeri looked at him in astonishment, her eyes not leaving him even when she moved away to collect the ball and put it in its rightful place, "An accident, huh?" Her arms folded over her chest, "So if this was an accident, are you saying the incident in the bowling alley wasn't?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha--No--You know what I mean!" Namjoon's speech was slurred and rushed, the tips of his ears reddened as he began to grow flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry God of destruction," Hyeri began to mock Namjoon, starting with a cheesy nickname, "I couldn't resist." Followed by his previous speech when he teased her earlier through the 'date.'</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The young man's dimples once again made an appearance, amused by the girl's remark, "So you don't like nicknames, but you like giving them, is that right baby girl?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyeri shook her head, wearing a playful grin she equally as playfully pressed her palm against Namjoon's chest, giving him a slight push. As soon as she did this; however, it gave her the perfect, accidental feel of his broad muscles which were hidden by his dress shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, let's spend the rest of our tokens, yeah?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next couple of hours was spent with Hyeri and Namjoon playing games in the arcade together, some in which they played as a team and some in which they took the word teamwork and hacked it apart with a machete.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"How many tickets do we have all together?" Hyeri carried the bunches of tickets she had folded into the now empty cup toward the mechanical ticket counter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"My guess would be roughly," Namjoon puffed out his cheeks with air, swishing the air to one side as he stood and pondered, "Eight hundred and sixty-three." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyeri looked over her shoulder with both eyebrows raised, "What are you, a mathematician?" She questioned, letting the scanner scan and count the number of tickets they had successfully won, "Because that's a pretty specific guess..."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon gave a swift shrug of his shoulders, eyes shifting onto the number which was displayed on the screen, "Damn," he cursed under his breath upon reading the calculated ticket value, "Eight hundred and sixty." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, you were close though," Hyeri's eyes widened as she stared at the ticket value at disbelief, "Were you counting this whole time or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yeah," Namjoon picked up the receipt, heading toward the prize counter, "but I lost count at the end, so I improvised and began to guess the amounts." His eyes went from the prizes onto Hyeri's light brown eyes, staring into them ever so intensely, "Pick a prize baby girl."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha-" Hyeri cleared her throat, ears reddening from the sudden embarrassment from being put on the spot and form being called a nickname with no other than the cashier present, "Me, pick a prize? Why? You helped me win all eight hundred tickets."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And sixty, eight hundred and sixty," Namjoon retorted with sarcasticness, "but I'm serious, today is your day, and I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I didn't let you pick a prize baby girl."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks alongside her ears withheld a pink hue, "If I pick something, will you quit it with the godforsaken nickname already?" Hyeri muttered under her breath, refusing to look Namjoon in the eye, so she looked off to the side for few seconds before her eyes landed upon a medium-sized, stuffed toy bear, a heart attached to its arms which displayed a message, the message being, 'You're one of a kind.'</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a bit cheesy.." She muttered under her breath, gaining the attention of Namjoon who couldn't help but notice what it was she was staring at.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A smile etched onto his features, he held out the receipt which had the calculated number of tickets toward the cashier, "We'll take that one."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> "Wait no we won--" Hyeri went to protest, but as soon as she did she felt a finger graze her lips, her cheeks flushing once more upon witnessing Namjoon's slim index finger was gently against her lips in a 'shush' motion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Here you go." Namjoon handed Hyeri the bear which she reluctantly received, part of her wanted the bear, wanting it to remind her how special she could be but the other half of her disagreed with the message entirely, not categorising herself as; 'one of a kind.'</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh slipped from her thin, moisturised lips as she shut her eyes loosely for when felt like hours before opening her eyes back up, looking into Namjoon's deep brown ones, "Thank you Namjoon."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, Hyeri." He replied, using her given name instead of a cheesy nickname, his wording caused butterflies to flutter around in her stomach once more, having to like the sound of her name rolling out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, are we ready for part two?" Namjoon slipped his phone from his breast pocket of his jacket, taking notice of the time which read, '11:43 am,' he slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked down at Hyeri's plump figure, watching as she hugged the bear in her arms, staring at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Because It's lunchtime and I know the best place to eat out." A soft smile once again graced his features, his wording snapping Hyeri out of her little trance, she loosened her hold on the bear and sheepishly looked up at Namjoon, "I'm not really hungry though."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'Not really hungry,' was a lie Hyeri always tended to use, she didn't feel the need to eat even when she was hungry, having the feeling, she'd lose a few pounds and get some positive attention by skipping a few meals.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not hungry?" Namjoon looked down at her in utter disbelief, not believing one word, "Did you have breakfast today?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I actually did, but I assure you, I'm not hungry right n--" Her words were interrupted by a low growl coming from her stomach, the rumbling of her belly caused her face to go red as she hid it with the bear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't sound like it to me, come on, we're going out to eat, my treat." Namjoon grabbed the arm of the bear in which she was still holding, leading her toward the car, "And don't even try to argue with me, it pains me to see you lie about being hungry and nobody deserves to go without, at least not on my watch."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyeri remained silent, she was utterly grateful for Namjoon's kindness as she allowed herself to be lead away but the words she was once told, always told remained in her head, always bringing her down as people told her she, 'wasn't good enough,' or that she, 'would be beautiful if she lost a few pounds,' the comments and insults were long enough to fill a whole dictionary.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The saddest part was, nobody ever learned how much their words actually could hurt a person.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>-Timeskip-</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyeri and Namjoon had arrived in a fancy, expensive-looking restaurant, the atmosphere was enough to make her gasp, feeling underdressed and not visually appealing enough to walk the premises of the place she felt, uncomfortable, "Namjoon, how about we go somewhere else, this seems a little too muc--" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine baby girl," Namjoon reassured her, comfortingly holding her hand as he leads her into the restaurant, "you have full rights to enter a place like this and if anybody tells you otherwise," he negotiated a late minute booking, successfully getting assigned to a table with an ocean view, "they'll have to speak to me and trust me, I won't be very nice."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was at a loss for words once again, "I'm sorry, I can't do anything else but thank you, I feel so hopeless." She shook her head, sitting down on the chair Namjoon had pulled out for her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to do anything more, a simple, 'thank you,' is enough to make me over the moon, your presence is just enough to bring a smile on my face, especially when I see you happy."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day consisted in Hyeri and Namjoon engaging in conversations, ordering and digging into their food, laughing at jokes, getting annoyed with cheesy nicknames followed by Namjoon getting upset and angered by Hyeri's lay off from her job, making her unable to pay her bills and so on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The day ended with Hyeri insisting she'd split the bill despite being shut down dozens of time, resulting i9n Namjoon paying for the full, two hundred dollars.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I had a good time today, thank you again Namjoon," Hyeri spoke, her mouth against the soft, white fur of the stuffed bear as she stood outside her apartment, looking up into Namjoon's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you had fun, if you ever need anything again, don't be afraid to message me," Namjoon's dimples more prominent as his smile widened, "and if I'm not available for whatever reason, that bear will serve as a reminder."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"A reminder that somebody cares, that you really are one of a kind."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>//End Of Chapter//</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Second Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter Five: Second Chances</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Hyeri was awoken by three beeps coming from outside her apartment, the noise irritating her enough to lift herself off from her bed, wipe her face, furthermore smudging the makeup she forgot to wipe off the day before and staggered toward her bedroom window, peeking out from the porcelain curtains.</p><p>Her eyes widened, and her mouth hung slightly ajar upon noticing the all-so familiar black Mercedes Benz parked outside on the corner of the road, and none other than Namjoon slowly exiting out of the driver's seat, standing beside his car which now had the ignition switched off.</p><p>"What the fuck is he doing here--?" Hyeri cursed under her breath, diving toward the PowerPoint to retrieve her charging phone, only to type Namjoon a swift text as fast as her little fingers could.</p><p>
  <em>To Namjoon:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'What the hell are you doing here? It's like eight in the morning, on a Saturday!' </em>
</p><p>Hyeri carried her phone in her left hand as she ran toward and into the bathroom, only to physically jump and mentally shriek at her reflection, the smearing of her makeup helped her resemble the grinch on a budget. 'What am I stealing Christmas?!!' she mentally announced, 'little too early for that shit now ain't it Hyeri.'</p><p>Shaking her head rather rapidly, she acknowledged she didn't have enough time to be at war with herself, about to scrub her face as hard as a pirate would scrub the deck.</p><p>
  <em>From Namjoon:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'I thought I'd pop in, to surprise you, besides, I have an idea, are you able to get ready in 20? I'll come in if you're unable to.'</em>
</p><p>Hyeri, face covered in soap suds looked over at her phone as the screen had lit up and an alarm was issued, notifying her of the message, she wiped her hands on her shorts and formed a response.</p><p>
  <em>To Namjoon:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'No, no, no you do not need to come inside, let me just get ready, I'll be there in a few minutes but please, a little warning next time, I was kind of in the middle of a good dream.'</em>
</p><p>Feeling she didn't send enough the first time, Hyeri quickly typed another message, sending it right after the other.</p><p>
  <em>To Namjoon: 'And I was in the middle of sleeping in, you know, because I was laid off and all but I will be there soon.'</em>
</p><p>Once she had confirmed her arrival a second time she nodded at her response and continued to scrub away at her skin followed by dry-shampooing her hair, not having enough time to blow-dry and wash her hair if she were to take a shower, 'I showered yesterday, I can hold off until tonight I mean I don't smell, do I.'</p><p>Hyeri tilted her head to the side and puckered her lips before she lifted up her right arm, bring her nose toward it, taking a small whiff, 'Yeah, I don't smell, but some perfume won't hurt.' </p><p>She ran into her room, picking out a simple outfit which consisted in a white tank top which she tucked into her light blue, worn-out jeans followed by a black jacket which was firmly put on her shoulders, embracing her arms.</p><p>Deeming her outfit appropriate enough Hyeri brushed her hair rather roughly as she was in a hurry, in a result of her harsh brushes she ended up ripping out some of her hair, not enough to make her bald but enough to cause her pain.</p><p>"I don't need breakfast," Hyeri picked up her purse, slinging it over her shoulder with the long strap she stuffed her keys, wallet and phone inside before heading out the front door, "you can get in the car, I'll be there in a second!" She waved her hand at Namjoon, only to puff out her cheeks in annoyance when he didn't budge.</p><p>"But it won't be very gentleman like of me if I didn't get the door for you," Namjoon walked over toward the passenger's side of the car, opening the door and gesturing inside, "after you."</p><p>Hyeri closed her eyes sharply, waiting a split second before she opened them, blinking in a manner of annoyance, "I have hands, and they work perfectly fine, you know?" She hopped in the car, allowing Namjoon to shut it for her before she put her seatbelt on, "But thank you." She thanked the young man after he took his seat on the driver's side, sliding on his belt.</p><p>"You're welcome," He put the keys in the ignition, turning it two clicks to the right, letting the engine rev before he adjusted the handbrake, slowly driving off, "and I'm sorry if I woke up, how about I make it up to you and fetch you some breakfast before I tell you about your surprise?"</p><p>"Well," Hyeri puckered her lips out, letting them protrude while she though #t up an answer, "they say the key to a girl's heart is food and I guess I am hungry," she didn't dare lie to Namjoon this time, not wanting to and not being able to, "so why not."</p><p>Namjoon nodded, "Breakfast it is." He flicked the indicator downward before turning right, heading south for a while before he pulled another right turn, drawing a park in the parking lot of a local diner.</p><p>"I used to go to this place all the time as a kid," Namjoon broke the silence, turning off the ignition, collecting his keys, taking his seatbelt off and finally exiting the car only to venture over toward Hyeri's side to open the door for her, "trust me, you'll love it here."</p><p>Hyeri exited the car, once again thanking Namjoon for his kindness before looking around, the diner didn't seem to be high class, instead, quite the opposite, the appearance made her feel at ease, everyone entering the diner didn't look like the spoilt, bossy rich type; instead, they gave off the same aura she had, the carefree, middle-class kind.</p><p>The pair entered the Diner, being seated at a table they sat down and ordered their meals with no difficulty what-so-ever, Hyeri's feet tapped gently against the flooring as she shifted around anxiously, feeling hungrier and hungrier with every single smell coming from the kitchen.</p><p>It was as if her prayers were answered as if an angel was sent from heaven when her food arrived and was set down in front of her, a medium-sized plateful of fluffy, vanilla pancakes with Canadian maple syrup and a fresh stick of butter atop of the short stack was asking to be eaten.</p><p>"Good choice but you can't beat freshly cooked waffles," Namjoon licked his lips as he stared at the small stack of waffles which sat before him, "and do you know what I like to say?"</p><p>Hyeri shook her head, obviously having a preference for pancakes over waffles, "I don't know, what do you say?"</p><p>"That waffles are just pancakes with abs."</p><p>Hyeri covered her mouth, stifling a snort which left her lips, "That was-- Oh my god I don't even know how to feel  about that..." The joke was so bad it succeeded in making her laugh.</p><p>"Oh my God Jin-Hyung is rubbing off on me..." Namjoon muttered under his breath, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed as he seemed to regret the joke which he had voiced, showing his regret with visible cringe.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Timeskip-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"So what was the surprise?" Hyeri walked alongside Namjoon as they walked toward the car, "Because honestly, breakfast was enough and I'll treat you next time, I feel bad about you paying all the time so when I get a job," she opened the car door herself, poking her tongue out in triumph at Namjoon at her achievement, "I'll pay for our next outing."</p><p>"That almost sounds like a date plan," Namjoon let out a soundless snicker as he opened his own door, getting ready before driving away, "and for the surprise..." He kept Hyeri on the edge of her seat, not speaking anymore until they arrived at a rather large, fancy looking, triple storey building, "Say, how much is your rent?"</p><p>Hyeri's head snapped toward Namjoon's general direction, "My rent?!" She blurted out, "That's a weird question... but if you must know it's three hundred and twenty-eight dollars a week."</p><p>"For a small apartment, you pay that much per week?!" Namjoon was astonished, leading Hyeri out of the car and locking it afterwards, "That's unbelievable..." He walked into the building, Hyeri following alongside him.</p><p>"Yeah, it's the cheapest I could  find but hey, at least its a roof over my head now, where exactly are we...?" She began to feel underdressed and unneeded once more as the people circulating in the building were dressed in what looked like million dollar clothing, surrounded by million-dollar clothing set on racks with sale signs above them.</p><p>"Where are we?" Namjoon grabbed the sleeve of her jacket, leading her into an elevator which took them up to the third storey, he then leads her toward a door which had a sign above, the sign read, 'Kim Namjoon's office.'</p><p>Hyeri's eyes re-read the sign, scanning over it continuously until the door was open, revealing a rather expensive and extensive looking lounge suite, 'How the hell is this an office and--.' She cleared her throat, exiting out of her thoughts and deciding to speak aloud.</p><p>"Kim Namjoon's office, so is this your office? You didn't tell me you had an office!? You didn---" She had to clear her throat once more, feeling heat rise to her head and cheeks, worried she was wasting the time of some big-shot.</p><p>"Yes, this is my office now please, take a seat and relate, I'll fetch you some coffee if you need but please Hyeri, hear me out," Namjoon instructed Hyeri to sit on a fluffy white sofa before he also took a seat.</p><p>"You said you were laid off from your job without proper warning and the way it was done was extremely unprofessional, I can't tell you how much it pissed me off, but it certainly did, and because of that, you were left jobless and unable to pay your rent, pay for food or just take care of your general bills, correct?" His wording precise but fast-paced as it seemed he had a lot to say and what he was saying made him a tad emotional. </p><p>Hyeri sat down, her back slanting as her mouth was hung open in astonishment, beads of sweat forming on the top of her forehead, she didn't know something in her life could make somebody so, emotional, "Yes... Are you okay? I think you're the one who needs the coffee Namjoon."</p><p>"Maybe that's the case but me drinking coffee won't solve your problems, now, I'm offering you a job here Hyeri," Namjoon stood up and wandered toward his desk, picking up paperwork he handed it to Hyeri, "you said your rent was $328 a week, I'll dismiss the usual pay of one thousand and give you $1628  a week so that you can comfortably cover your bills and live without any financial worries."</p><p>He sat back down on the sofa, "And if that's not enough and you need more, tell me, and I can help you with that okay?" He smiled slowly and warmly, taking grasp of Hyeri's expressions, facial and bodily as she sat there, shaking slightly with wide eyes and an open mouth, being shocked wasn't enough to describe how she was feeling.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry Namjoon, you're so nice but I-I don't think I can accept that's a lot of--" </p><p>"I'm sorry Hyeri, but I won't let you decline, hate me as much as you want for it but please, give the paperwork a read, at least read the contract before you decline."</p><p>Hyeri read the twenty-page contract with shaky eyes, each paragraph sent a breath out of her lips, the position on the contract was for, 'Assistant manager in training.'</p><p>"Fuck I feel like you're my sugar daddy..." Hyeri muttered under her breath before hesitantly asking for a pen to sign the contract; she decided to give on, knowing damn well Namjoon wouldn't take no for an answer. </p><p>With that, Hyeri signed the contract, finalising the deal.</p><p>She now had a friend, somebody she could rely on and a job which paid her handsomely.</p><p>Two things were crossed off her wish list in less than a week.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>//End Of Chapter//</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Trust me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter Six: Trust me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"And what do you expect me to do?" Hyeri's left brow twitched, she was rugged up from head to toe in heavy, padded clothing as if she were to venture into the snow, "Ice skate flawlessly?" She held a pair of Ice skates in her hands, looking Namjoon up and down, "Because what I will be doing is fall in every single way possible!"</p><p>A pout on the female's face as she threw her arms to the side, stomping her bare foot on the flooring below, "Embarrassing myself isn't something I'm fond of Namjoon."</p><p>The said male couldn't help but snicker at her comments, finding her pouting childish yet somewhat cute, "It's a once in a lifetime experience! Trust me, it will be fun and I'll help you, I'll stay by your side the whole time," Namjoon set down his pair of Ice skates and wandered toward Hyeri, closing the gap between them, he grabbed her hands, placing them in his, "I will not let you fall."</p><p>Hyeri's cheeks flushed, her pupils shook like a high magnitude earthquake at his wording, she was desperate to break eye contact and alter the conversational topic before Namjoon could notice how flustered he had unintentionally made her.</p><p>"T-Thank you-- No, wait," She squeaked as she removed his hands from her's before the butterflies in her stomach could get a chance to bloom, "H-How can I trust you when..." The redness in her cheeks dulled down once she had thought of a response which made her feel smug, "You destroy almost everything you touch and what if you fall, who'll be there to catch me?"</p><p>Namjoon's expression was one of astonishment crossed with amusement, his eyes were open in surprise although, his lips were curved upward, flashing a small, smirk.<br/>His ears were slightly red, Hyeri assumed it was because she had exposed his clumsy nature and he was frozen upon thinking of a comeback.</p><p>"Who says I'm unable to catch you when I'm down?" The long awaited response from the tanned, tall male was spoken and Hyeri had to stifle a laugh. <br/>It wasn't the best comeback and Namjoon himself knew it as his ears reddened along with his cheeks, his small eyes slowly closed in slight cringe and his dimples once again made an appearance.</p><p>"Let's just forget this conversation ever existed," Hyeri shook her head slowly, smile still on face, "and let's not see me falling today." She put the ice skating shoes which were previously in her hands on the bench beside her, she was hinting she wanted to do something else which didn't rely on balance.</p><p>"Nope, not happening," Namjoon stated firmly, picking up Hyeri's ice skates and his own he plopped himself down onto the bench to put them on, "we're having fun and I've already told you, I won't let you fall." both of his shoes were soon on and the whole time it had taken for him to do so Hyeri was just standing blankly, staring at him.</p><p>"Please," he held his hand out for the young woman to take, "trust me Hyeri."</p><p>She let out a breathless sigh, if he had called her anything but her name she would have refused but she still had an undeniable liking for the way her name rolled off Namjoon's tongue, "Fine."<br/>She allowed Namjoon to gently pull her onto the bench, he watched her take a seat and fiddle with her ice skates, with much difficultly getting them both on fit and firm.</p><p>"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Namjoon shakily stood up, holding onto the metallic bars attached to the walls which lead to the entrance of the ice rink, a small, gummy smile on his face as he gestured for Hyeri to follow along with him, "If you need help, let me know and I'll escort you in."</p><p>Sure, he was being sweet, Hyeri noticed this but she couldn't help but shake the idea of allowing Namjoon to help her, let alone go ice skating with him at all, "You're literally shaking, holding onto those bars for dear life."<br/>She herself, held onto the said objects as if her life depended on it, "If it weren't for these you and I both will fall."</p><p>"You're not wrong," Namjoon snickered, letting his left hand remove itself from the bar to reach for Hyeri's hand upon noticing she was still unsure about the whole situation, "here, grab my hand, if you fall I'll catch you."</p><p>The female slowly took his hand with her left, her right still holding onto the metallic bar beside her, "And if we both fall?"</p><p>"Then I'll make sure I'll hit the ground first," He slowly walked himself and Hyeri into the ice skating rink, opening the door and closing it behind them, "I'll catch you with my body."</p><p>"That..." Hyeri's cheeks flushed slightly, picturing the image of her body sprawled across Namjoon's if they were to fall. The sight displayed in her mind was a little intimate which she mentally scolded herself for, "Sounds painful."</p><p>There were metal bars all across the sides of the rink, a safe zone for first timers and those who aren't at all comfortable with ice skating.<br/>"It sure does but it's something I'd be more than willing to do for you baby girl."</p><p>A loud sigh left her slim lips, her pupils a little shaky upon noticing she were now in the rink however, she didn't let go of the safety bars her right hand had attached itself to.<br/>"You know, I suddenly want to push you across the country." Her annoyance with the nickname hadn't at all faltered and Namjoon knew it, he just couldn't stop, teasing her was so much fun and he looked forward to her reactions.<br/>He'd only ever stop if it really hurt her and from his judgement, her body language told him otherwise.</p><p>Hyeri may say she hated the nicknames, felt annoyed with their very existence but in all honesty, she'd be lying if she said she hated it completely.<br/>A small part of her actually enjoyed it.<br/>It made her feel special, cared for, <em>loved.</em></p><p>"If it's you, I wouldn't mind," He let out a breathless laugh, showing off the small crevices in his cheeks, "now, let's get this party started." Namjoon's hand still attached to Hyeri's he pushed himself forward, bring a startled Hyeri following behind.<br/>"W-Wait! Namjoon I'm going to kill you!"</p><p>To say the young woman was startled would be the understatement of the century, she involuntarily followed along with Namjoon who was carelessly yet beautifully gliding across the ice.<br/>Whereas, she herself, was stumbling and staggering across the ice, balance wasn't her strong suit and if she wasn't holding onto Namjoon's hand for dear life, she would have fallen by now.</p><p>"You're doing great-"</p><p>"No, Namjoon, I'm doing terribly!"</p><p>A laugh filled the air, Namjoon spun himself around, letting go of Hyeri's hand for a split second which caused her panic to grow, "Well, I admit you could be doing better," before she could fall he found himself behind her, his right arm snaked around her waist whereas his left held a gentle get firm grip on her shoulder, "which is why I'll help you."</p><p>Her panic didn't falter even with Namjoon behind her, guiding her, in fact she was feeling much more than dread, Hyeri also felt shame, once again, much like back in the bowling centre, Namjoon was behind her.<br/>His colonge once again, filling her nostrils. Intoxicating her.</p><p>'No! You've only known the man for a few days, Hyeri what the hell is wrong with you!' At mental debate with herself she tried with all her willpower not to act as a moth attracted to a light bulb but once again, it lead back to the cologne he was wearing, she loved it, it drove her crazy as if it were a real life, chick magnet. <br/><em>'He's just helping you, get your mind out of the gutter and stop this nonsense! There's no way he'd even like you,' </em></p><p>her eyes widened a little as she had came to a sudden realisation, her flustered expression shifted to a default one, her eyes clouded over as she had ruined the mood for herself.</p><p>
  <em>'Nobody would ever like me that way...'</em>
</p><p>Namjoon wasn't an idiot, as soon as he couldn't hear a response from Hyeri and as soon as he couldn't feel any movement,the moment he couldn't hear her breath hitch under the closeness of his body, his front against her back was when he knew something was wrong.</p><p>'Am I making her uncomfortable?' his arm which was around her waist loosened a little, he quietly cleared his throat, "Hyeri, are you okay? If I'm making you uncomfortable I can let go and leave you alone if it's what you need..."</p><p>'Leave me... That's what people usually do...' Hyeri furiously blinked her eyes, her sclera reddened a little but she refused to cry, she hated herself enough and her hatred for herself only grew with every passing second, 'why do I have to ruin everything?! We were having fun now I've made Namjoon upset...'</p><p>Shaking her head, she started off slow then she picked up the pace, vigorously shaking her head left and right, "No, no, no! Ignore me, I was just... Thinking is all." She let out a soft, shaky breath, thankful that Namjoon had booked the whole place for the two of them because if anyone else were here to see them she'd probably an anxiety attack from their very presence, stares and wording, even if not directed to or at her.</p><p>Namjoon stopped dead in his tracks, both of his arms now around Hyeri's waist as she herself, had also stopped. There was an oncoming emotion lingering in the air and it wasn't a good one, it was to the point where both of them could pick up on the depressive atmosphere.<br/>His arms tightened around her torso but not roughly, just firmly as he leaned his head into her neck, the top of his head, his fluffy, brushed hair against her neck, few strands tickling her sensitive areas as he embraced her in a back hug.</p><p><br/>"I just want you to know that, no matter what, I'll never leave you Hyeri so please, don't ever think for a second that I would."</p><p>Her eyes widened and it was at the point where she couldn't turn off the faucets in her eyes, she was thankful, grateful even that Namjoon couldn't see her face.<br/>She didn't want him to see how her eyes glossed over and her face reddened, blotchy red spots around her eyes, a side effect of hers when she's both crying and close to.<br/>"Thank you."</p><p>In her eyes, a simple thank you wasn't enough, she was just a stranger he had met a few days ago, who he had saved from jumping off a bridge and yet, he has so much kindness, his heart was warm, warm enough for Hyeri to feel the warmth, she couldn't understand how somebody could be so kind but there was something she was certain about.</p><p>She had found a gem, a diamond in the rough and if she could help it, she would never want to lose it.</p><p>"Namjoon." She broke the silence, taking a deep breath to calm herself down and not let the tears which itched to come out do as the pleased.<br/>The young man removed his head form her neck, standing up straight with her still in his arms, his motions indicated he was listening.</p><p>"I trust you so." she changed the subject, wanting the mood to lighten up once more so they could do as they were previously. Having fun.</p><p><br/>"Teach me how to ice skate."</p><p>Namjoon grinned widely, he pushed her forward a little and began to skate, allowing her to lead the way he didn't let go of her for a second, "Let's get to it then."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>//End Of Chapter//</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>